


Shut Up

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Gen, Rick kills Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: What if Roy had died by Deckard's hands ?





	

It did not matter that Roy had just saved his life, Deckard had had enough of him. 

"I've... Seen things..."

Deckard used all of his remaining strength to throw himself at Roy and close his hands around his throat in a deadly grasp. The replicant desperately clawed at Deckard's face but he was too weak to push the blade runner off of him. The more he struggled, the tighter Deckard squeezed his throat. His lungs screamed for air that could not enter his crushed windpipe. Deckard strangled Roy with a formidable force, staring into his eyes, wide and glazed over. Roy let out a final ridiculous sound, like a deflating balloon, and his neck snapped between Deckard's hands.

His body lay on its back, limp and cold. Deckard crawled away from it and gagged. He was through. Finished.


End file.
